In addition to cars, there are still many different articles stored in a garage, such as hardware parts, tools and various kinds of devices. People usually use containers, cabinets, etc. to organize these articles, so as to keep the garage in order. However, some of the articles, such as a power saw, wound hoses and electric wires, spare tyres, round point shovels, collapsible handcart, etc., are preferably organized by hanging them on a wall, so that these articles can be more conveniently accessed and replaced while occupying less space in the garage.
FIG. 1 shows the structure of a conventional horizontal hanging rail 60 and a hanger 61 attached to the horizontal hanging rail 60 for use. The horizontal hanging rail 60 includes a metal rail 62 horizontally and fixedly mounted on a wall, and a plastic cover 63 covered onto a front side of the metal rail 62. The plastic cover 63 has an upper and a lower end respectively formed into an upper and a lower retaining channel 64, 65. The hanger 61 includes a hook 67 and an engaging body 66 integrally connected to a top of the hook 67. The engaging body 66 has a bent upper end to provided a hooking head 661 for hooking to the upper retaining channel 64 of the plastic cover 63, and a lower end formed with an upward protruded rib 662 for fitly engaging with the lower retaining channel 65 of the plastic cover 63, such that the hanger 61 can be fixedly attached to the horizontal hanging rail 60. An article can be hooked on the hook 67 of the hanger 61.
The engaging body 66 of the hanger 61 is attached to the plastic cover 63 through force fit, so as to firmly hold to the horizontal hanging rail 60. The plastic cover 63 must long enough to cover a full length of the horizontal hanging rail 60, so that the hanger 61 can be attached to any position on the horizontal hanging rail 60. However, since only some positions on the horizontal hanging rail 60 have the hangers 61 attached thereto, it is not necessary to cover the full length of the metal rail 62 with the plastic cover 63. Therefore, with the conventional horizontal hanging rail 60, a lot of plastic material for forming the plastic cover 63 is actually wasted. Moreover, the engaging body 66 of the hanger 61 is attached to the plastic cover 63 of the horizontal hanging rail 60 through force fit, which provides relatively low connection strength. Thus, the hanger 61 tends to automatically separate from the horizontal hanging rail 60 easily.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a hanger device that can be firmly and reliably hooked and attached to a horizontal hanging rail to provide increased hook load without the risk of automatically separating from the horizontal hanging rail.